Electrical hand drills are well known and useful tools for many different applications and fields. The most traditional electric hand drills have a pistol-like configuration and are powered by electricity supplied by a cord when connection with an external power source, such as a wall outlet. The cord which connects the hand drill to the wall outlet often interferes with the operation of the hand drill. Further, such a hand drill requires an external power source and thus it cannot be used in an environment where an external power source is not available.
Some of the later developed hand drills are equipped with a built-in power source, such as a rechargeable battery set. The charging of the rechargeable battery set requires an adaptor which converts the alternate current, usually of higher voltage, that is available from the wall outlet into direct current of a lower voltage. Conventionally, the battery set and the adaptor are separate parts and they are also not integral parts of the hand drill. Further, the hand drill is usually stored in a case, while the battery set and/or the adaptor which are not integral parts of the hand drill, are usually not included in the case in the conventional device. Thus, an obvious problem of this design is that the rechargeable battery and/or the adaptor may get lost and this causes inconvenience.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electric hand drill set which comprises a case inside of which an electrical hand drill having a rechargeable battery set mounted thereto and an adaptor are both removably disposed so as to overcome the prior art problems.